The Journey
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: The podsquad got a surprise


THE JOURNEY ****

TITLE: THE JOURNEY

AURHOR: AlienAdele

E-Mail: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them

SUMMARY: The pod squad got a surprise

CATEGORY: Others

AUTHORS' NOTE: To all the Roswell Fans

DISTRUBUTION: Just ask and I will mail it to you

**********************************************

****

Max and the other pod squad members went into the cave anxiously waiting for what might happen in there. Max went over to where his pod stood and he places his hand against a panel. Suddenly the cave shook and revealed a hidden chamber. "What is going on?" Isabel asked her brother. "I don't know, but let's go inside". As they went into the chamber an alarm went off and a voice started to speak inside the cave.

__

"My dear children

When you hear this you would probably have found the gift we left you and the others. Please be careful when you use it, because it might change the outcome of the past or it might change the future totally"

When the message stopped they saw the orb for the first time. It was shaped like the other two they have, but it had some modification on it. This one had a timer on it. Max looked at Tess and then to the other two. "I think my parents gave us a time machine, maybe they thought that there was something from our past we want to change. Michael I know that you want something from this and maybe we must use it. All we have to do is to tell our friends of it" At first the others were skeptical about the suggestion Max had, but they knew that it was for the best. They left the chamber and as they stepped into the dimly lit cave Max looked for a last time at the pods, which stood, like giant bee combs gracing the walls. He looked at Isabel and said "I know that we have a destiny to our people, but I love her" Isabel tried to console him, but she felt the same way about Alex. Before they could leave the cave Max could feel a strange pull to the other side of the cave. As he went over to it, he saw it. It was another pod and he could see that it was already empty. He looked at Tess and waited for an answer " I don't know about this. Nasedo didn't tell me about it". Max looked at the pod and he could feel the connection he had with it. They decided to leave it there and went to the CrashDown

As they entered the café Max could see that there were just three people inside. It was time for the conversation of a lifetime. They sat at their usual booth and waited for the others to join them "What is the reason for this visit?" Liz asked. Max looked up at her and said, "We just found another orb and it a kind of time machine. Her face turned deathly pale, but she listened to what he said. "So you see. We decided to go back to the day when we emerged from our pods". Liz looked at Max, but said "Thanks for sharing it with us, there is just one thing I want to ask and that is don't do something foolish with the past" Max promised her and sighed and started to relax. Liz looked at Tess and said "Would you come with me, there is something I want to tell you" "Sure" Max looked at the two as they left, but he knew that if it was something important Liz would tell him. 

Liz and Tess stood in the bathroom and Liz started to speak. "Um, I know that it would be hard for you to believe, but I'm the missing link between you and that pod you found" "How do you know about that pod?" Tess asked. Liz sat down and said, "Well, actually I was the one who was in that pod" She could see that Tess wanted to run to Max and tell him, but she stopped her "Let me explain. I came out when I was three years old and like you was adopted, but I didn't have my powers before September" "What do you mean?" "Well, I was completely 'human' before the day I was shot and when Max healed me everything returned. Luckily the blood that was on my dress was still human and not like it is now" "What kind of powers do you have?" "The same as yours, but I could change my DNA, but I can't do that anymore. If you don't believe me come to my house this evening and I'll show you. But please don't tell Max yet. I know that I don't want anything to do with destiny" They went back to the others and acted like nothing happened. As they talked about what they would do when they reached their destination. Tess kept looking at Liz with questions in her eyes. She wanted Liz to tell Max the truth, but Liz 'told' her that the time wasn't right.

As they closed the café Tess told the other three that she ha some other engagement she can't get out of. She walked into the desert to the cave and for a moment she stood there hesitant not knowing if she must enter it, but then she remembered that it was for the benefit of knowing the truth. As she stepped into the cave she went to the forgotten pod and placed her hand against the panel in the wall. Suddenly another message came into the cave.

__

"My loving daughter

I know that it's hard to believe, but you are part of a life long quest. After my two other children and their loved ones died in the fight against The Skins I had you. After you were born we learned that if all of you weren't going to be together you wouldn't survive. That is why I had to make that fateful choice to send you to Earth too. Please I know that you don't know who your brother is, but I could see that you have let him into your heart as your first love. Don't hate us for killing that love. They don't know about you and it is up to you and you alone to tell them" 

After Tess heard that message she went to Liz's house. They asked Liz's mother to provide a swap for them and told her that it was for a biology experiment. They went to her room and she took her microscope out of its casing. "First let us look at my mother's sample" After they looked at the sample she asked Tess to provide the next one, again they looked at the sample and Liz showed her the differences. "Wow, I never knew that this could exist" Liz took one of herself and placed it on the microscope. Tess looked at it and her eyes widened "So you see I'm one of you. I couldn't understand it myself". Tess looked at Liz and said "I went back to the cave and as I placed my hand on the panel near your pod I learned that you, Max and Isabel are actually siblings" Liz looked at Tess and said. "I knew that we shared a connection, but I never knew the extend of it. Now I do" 

The next day Max told their human friends that it was time for them to leave the present and that the past was waiting for them. They stood in a circle and Max adjusted the timer to the day when they emerged from the pods. There was a blinding flash and slowly the four podsters disappeared from where they stood in the CrashDown. When the reality struck them again they stood inside the cave waiting for the first one to come out. Isabel was the first one to see her as she broke the protective layer of the pod; the next one to come out was the young Michael. Then the last one to come out was young Max. The three future aliens looked at their past selves and Isabel went over to the young Michael and told him that it would be fine if he take the other two's hands. As the little children left the cave they could feel the future change. Michael's memory of the gruesome past disappeared and was replaced with happier ones with Max and Isabel. He became an Evans.

Tess looked at her younger self where she still slept in her pod. She looked then to Max and the other two and told them. "After you left it took me two days to come out. When I did Nasedo was waiting for me and he took me in. I'm anxious to see how it played out, but I'm also petrified" Max looked at her and hugged her "You have nothing to fear we are here to support you. Maybe it is a good thing that we came, because now we can ask him about that empty pod in the corner" They looked over to the pod and Tess wanted to tell them the identity of the member, but she promised Liz not to reveal it to them yet". They went to sleep and waited for the day when Nasedo would come to get Tess. Luckily they had provisions so they didn't need to leave the cave yet.

Two days went by and suddenly Tess 'felt' Nasedo inside the cave. She looked at her pod and saw the small hand breaking the layer. Then she saw the man she knew her entire life. She went to Max and whispered "It's time. He's here" The four podsters stood up and revealed themselves to their protector. He looked startled at them and asked "Who are you, and how did you come in here?" Max went forward and handed him the third orb. When he saw the symbol on the orb and gave it back to Max he got a flash from Max. "So you see, we came from the future to tell you that we found each other and that we are together". He sat down and asked, "Why did you come back to this point?" "Well, we had to help Michael here to make the right choice and we came to ask you about that pod" Max pointed to the pod and as Nasedo went to it he saw that it was already empty. "I knew that the day would come when you would come to ask about it, but all I know is that your younger sister was in there. I don't know who took her in, but I must tell you she is a vital member and if you don't find her you won't be able to stop the Skins" Nasedo looked at the future Tess and he could see that she already knew the identity. Max and the other two decided that they need food, before they leave again. As they walked out of the cave Nasedo stopped the future Tess. "I know that you have her identity, but why don't you tell them?" "I can't. She will only remember her life after September 1999 and not sooner. And I promised her not to tell them yet" He looked at her and said, "How did we find them?" "That I can't tell you, you must move forward, but remember this they won't welcome us with open arms. There will be a lot of broken hearts" With those words she left him and her younger self and went to the CrashDown with the other three. As they al entered the café they saw the Parker's looking at their vibrant three year old daughter. Max went over to Mr. Parker and said "You have one beautiful daughter" 'Thank you, but I know that even if I'm not her biological father I would still be there for her" Max was stunned when he heard that Liz was adopted, but he didn't make the connection. He looked at her and went over to her. He took her small hand and said "You will become a special girl to someone and even though he would be obliged to take another road remember this you will always be in his heart forever". He gave her a kiss on the cheek and also a pendant "Wear this and remember these words. I will always love you forever" Mr. And Mrs. Parker looked at the young man and said amongst themselves. "Just maybe she would find her soul mate in the future"

Max went to the others and informed them that the time has come to return to the present. Again he made the modification on the timer and saw how the past started to disappear and be replaced by the present. As the scene started to form Max could see that they were back in the cave. He went over to the forgotten pod and again he felt the connection. Even Isabel could feel that emotion. "Max, I can't explain it, but I feel that we already know who this person is, but I don't know who it is" "I think you are right, but who is it?" Tess could see that it was killing Max and Isabel for not knowing the truth, but she can't break the promise. The only serenity there is that Liz didn't say that she couldn't tell Michael about it. She went over to Michael and said, " I need to speak alone to you for a while, but the others mustn't know what it is all about. That is not for now" They went outside the cave and Tess said "I know who the person is who was in that pod, but I promised her not to say a word to Isabel or Max" "Who is it?" Michael wanted to know. "It is hard for me to tell you, but it was Liz" "what did you just say?" "You heard me. It was our precious Miss Parker who was in that pod. She emerged when she was three years old and could keep her alien DNA dormant, but when Max healed her it returned to the alien side. Now she could remember everything" "What about those visions Max had of her when they kissed?" "She could control them and she just showed pieces of her life to him" Michael looked at her and said "I need to speak to her" "Let's go then to the CrashDown, but we must tell the others that they must listened to that message near her pod". They went into the cave and looked at Isabel and Max, both were near that pod and didn't know what to do. Tess looked at them and said "Michael and I are going to the CrashDown, but I think you must try to locate the identity of who this member is" Both looked at her and said that they would.

As Tess and Michael left Isabel looked at Max and said, "Let's try to look for a hidden panel, maybe it would reveal the identity" They looked around, but just when they were about to quit the search Max saw the panel. He pushed it and the same message that Tess listened too replayed itself. They listened to it, but still it didn't reveal the member who was in that pod. All it said that it was their younger sister. They decided that it was time to go to the CrashDown and they left the cave.

Tess and Michael opened the door of the CrashDown and Michael looked at Liz and said "Why didn't you reveal yourself to us. Even when we were in the cave that day?" "I thought it was for the best" Maria and Alex looked at her and asked what it was all about. When Liz revealed herself to them Maria nearly fainted, but she had her cedar oil with her so she didn't. It was Alex who was more understanding than Maria was, but he asked her when she would reveal herself to Isabel or Max. Liz looked at him and said "I thought that I could keep this secret from them, because I don't know how to receive them as my siblings. Suddenly the door opened and Isabel and Max stepped into the café. Max went over to where Tess stood next to Liz. Liz looked at him and said "I could remember the day when you gave this pendant to me and I would like to thank you for caring for me". Max looked at her and wanted to kiss her, but he knew that it would be better if they were just friends. Suddenly the door opened again and they saw Nasedo for the first time since he joined the FBI as Pierce. They could see that he was there with urgent news, Nasedo went over to Max and said, "It is time for you to return to our home planet". Maria, Alex and Liz could feel their hearts break, but they knew that this day would come. Tess went to Nasedo and said "Could I speak to you alone for a while. There is something I need to say to you". They went to the far end of the café and she told him what she learned. They could see that the news shocked their protector, but they said nothing. Tess looked at Liz and 'spoke' to her "I think it is time for you to tell them, because if you don't I will" Liz looked at her and then to Max and Isabel and said. "I know that you will hate me because I didn't come out soon, but I didn't know how to break this to you. I am the one you are looking for" "What do you mean?" Isabel asked. Liz looked at her and said. "For a long time I didn't know who I was, but when Max healed me it all returned. I was in that forgotten pod and I'm your younger sister. When my memory surfaced of who I was I decided to deny it and that is when I fell in love with you Max. But when Tess came into the picture and we went to that cave and heard about your destiny that I decided that I wasn't going to tell you who I was. After you left the cave I went back in and that is where I heard about my origin. Sorry for not telling you sooner" Max went over to her and as their eyes met she opened herself to him

__

Flash

Liz emerged from the pod and went to their pods. She placed her hand against Max's face and smiled, then she went to Isabel's pod and placed her hand against the girl's heart. As she went to the other two pods she could see that it was the entire family there. She placed her hand against the other two's hearts and went outside. She knew that the protector would come to claim them, but she can't wait. She was there to live and nobody will stop her from doing that.

End of Flash

"So you see it was my fault that you didn't know me sooner, but I was alone and had to find a life". They left the CrashDown and went into the desert with their friends and as they stood there they saw the ship which was going to take them back. Liz went over to Maria and Alex and said "Don't forget me and maybe I will return again" "We won't" she said. They stepped into the ship and as the door closed they looked at the scene. It was breathtaking and so heartbroken, but they knew that they are going to venture into a New World. As she looked at the blue- gray sphere she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She knew that one day the others would forget who they were and that wouldn't take long. Isabel went over to Liz and said "Don't worry we are here to help you. I know that it took a lot of courage for you to tell us who you are and I admit that in the beginning I didn't want to have you as a sister, but I'm glad to have you. Now we can cause mischief" "Thanks. I needed that" Max looked at her and he could feel the serenity of his two sisters. When they reached home he is going to ask their parents why they never told them about Liz.

EARTH

When the ship left the ground Maria looked at Alex and said, "I will miss them, especially Liz" "Me too, but what me worry is the fact how do we tell their parents about that. Valenti already knew about Tess, Michael, Isabel and Max. But he doesn't know about Liz?" "We have to tell him" They went to the sheriff's office and told him what happened. He looked at the two and said, "Let me handle it" So now they just have to wait.

Zodar

The ship descended onto the planet and as the six stepped out of it they were greeted with open arms. Liz stood there in a corner while Max and the others greeted their parents. She didn't know how to handle it, she still loved him and that won't change. Nasedo came and stood next to her "You have to face them, they are your parents too" "I know, but how do I do it?" "You will know". Slowly she revealed herself to them and her mother hugged her "At last you are back. We were so worried about you" As her mother hugged her the memories that was locked away slowly resurfaced and she knew who she was. She went over to Isabel and Max and as they held hands a silver light surrounded them and when Michael and Tess joined them the light brightened and then the planet knew that The Skins are going to be destroyed.

Earth forgot the aliens; the only ones who did remember were the parents, Sheriff Valenti, Alex Whitman and Maria De Luca

~ THE END ~

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
